


Sniffable

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim smells something intriguing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffable

## Sniffable

by Sarah Saint Ives

* * *

Sniffable  
by Sarah Saint Ives 

The temperature in Cascade was ninety four, the humidity was high. Jim Ellison climbed the stairs, sweltering, and opened the door to the blessed, air-conditioned apartment. He breathed deeply, closed his eyes in utter appreciation as he closed the door behind him. He purred at the coolness of his home. 

"You look like you could use a nice, cool shower." Blair Sandburg noted as he came from the bathroom in boxers and a tank top. His skin was moist and glistening, his long curls were still wet. "I just had one and it was heavenly. Saved you plenty of cold water. Go for it, man." 

Jim nodded and lumbered into the bathroom. As he passed his roommate, he caught an enticing aroma, no doubt a new soap, shampoo or deodorant Blair was using. It was not strong, but it was so intensely seductive that Jim couldn't ignore it. Turning before he closed the door, he sniffed and realized the unknown smell wasn't just pleasing, it was tantalizing. He had the image of the cartoon animal that floated in the air, following the delicious odor of an apple pie. Only this smell outdid apple pie by thousands and thousands. He couldn't understand it. Maybe something was going wrong with his senses. Maybe it was the heat. 

With conviction, he closed the door, undressed and stepped into the shower. The smell lingered in the room, so Jim began to search for its source. There were bottles of shampoo, conditioner, liquid soap, air freshener spray, shaving cream, lotion and aftershave splash. None of them matched the sweet smell Blair wore. 

He indulged in the water, had the sensation of being in the jungle beneath the waterfall. His spirit animal, the panther, stretched and pawed at the water's spray, still able to smell the scent Blair's spirit animal, the wolf. 

Out of the jungle and the shower, he threw on a bathrobe and padded barefoot back into the living room. Like metal to a magnet, he moved straight to his friend, who was standing at the kitchen sink. As he neared, he saw that he was washing the blender. His hands rested on Blair's upper arms, his nose buried in his hair. 

"What's going on, Jim?" Blair asked without turning around. "You okay?" 

"What's that you're wearing?" Jim asked. "That smell?" 

"I'm not wearing anything." Blair answered, then giggled as Jim breathed into his ear. "I mean, no perfumy stuff. It's just me. What are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to figure out what the smell is." Jim's nose moved to his neck and sniffed there, then to his shoulder. "I like it. Whatever it is, you should wear it all the time." 

"But I'm not wearing anything." Blair had abandoned the blender and was standing, eyes closed, allowing Jim to sniff him over. "So you like the way I smell?" 

"Yeah, very much." Jim's lips caressed his shoulder, slowly moved back to his hair. 

"Are your senses okay? Maybe the hot weather is freaking them out." 

"I thought of that. It's possible." Jim's arms slid around him and pulled him back against himself in a tight hug. "It's even stronger than that time with the pheramones...when that woman..." 

"Pheramones!" Blair turned his face to look backward at him. "Do I smell like that? Is it pheramones?" 

"Maybe." Jim's lips grazed his ear, nipping the outer rim as he circled it. "I hope you don't mind...if I...you know..." He licked behind the ear, then down the soft skin of the neck. "If I just taste..." 

Blair took several deep, very affected breaths. "No, not at all." he murmured. "You can taste all you want." 

"Really? All I want?" 

"Yeah, all you want." 

Jim smiled and lifted a hand to cup his chin, pulled his face around and kissed him gently on the lips. Taste wasn't the word for it. He consumed him. Neither of them had ever felt such possession, had never known such obsession. Blair turned in his arms and wrapped both arms around his neck for more kisses. 

Two dozen passionate kisses later, Jim drew back to look into those large, dark blue eyes and whispered, "I guess it _is_ pheramones." 

"God, I hope not." Blair said, his chest heaving with need. 

"Why?" 

"Why can't it be true love?" 

"Does true love have a smell?" 

"It might. To a sentinel." 

Jim kissed him again. "I do love you, Blair. Truly." 

"I love you, too, Jim." 

"So, now what?" 

"Whatever you want, man. You call the shots." 

"Why me?" 

"Because you're the sentinel." 

"Then how about let's go upstairs?" 

Blair was already on his way. 

* * *

The bathrobe dropped to the floor. Jim threw back the topsheet and reached to strip Blair of the tank top and boxers. "You sure you're okay with this?" he asked as he took him into another long, soft kiss. 

"I'm more than okay with this, Jim. In fact, don't even think about stopping." 

Jim grinned and rolled onto the king-sized bed with him. Rising above him to look down at him, he gave him an favorable nod. "You're beautiful." he said. He began to kiss his way down his body. 

Blair found it difficult not to squirm as Jim's lips placed wet, sucking kisses from his mouth to his groin. When that sensitive mouth opened on his erection, he arched into it with a harsh gasp. He gripped two fists into the pillows and tried to remember to breathe as Jim performed the most profound fellatio he had ever experienced. His powerful orgasm came almost as a surprise to him, and he cried out Jim's name repeatedly until it subsided. Jim sat up and watched him in the sweet, sticky afterglow, rubbing his chest, his stomach and his inner thighs. 

"I love you. I love you." Blair moaned, unwilling to let go of that magnificent feeling. "I love you so much, Jim." 

"I love you, too." Jim said, giving him time. 

"Can I do that for you?" 

"When you're up to it. Just relax for a minute." Jim kept rubbing him, the legs, the hips, the knees, the feet. "Just take it easy." 

Blair sat up and smiled at him. "Lie down. It's your turn." 

Jim obeyed happily, delighting in the sensations as Blair began to rub his flesh, his nipples, his muscular stomach, until the hands and the lips focused on his penis. He groaned as Blair took him into his mouth and began to suck. "Mmm, yeah," he mumbled, and words no longer meant anything. He was reduced to the low, gentle purrs of a jungle cat. 

Blair's mouth was hot, the tongue was circling the head, his hand was worked at the base. Jim's right hand cupped the back of Blair's curly head and lightly encouraged him to move faster. When he complied, it only took a minute and it was Jim's turn to shout Blair's name. 

The smell was still in the air, but the aphrodisiacal effects were muted for the moment. They collapsed together, snuggled comfortably, enjoying the hour. 

"I love you." Jim said softly in his ear. 

"I love you." Blair answered. 

"So, when we're able, how about a cup of that tea you've got in the cupboard down there?" 

"Okay. I had some catnip tea earlier. I'll make some more of that. I think you'll like it." 

"Catnip tea?" Jim laughed. "Whew. Okay. Sounds good, babe." 

~the end~ 


End file.
